odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
TP3MO1 Oral sensorik och motorik, föreläsningsanteckningar
=Oral sensorisk och motorik= Det kan stå annat i äldre böcker, denna kunskap är från 2000-talet eller senast från 90-talet. Oral sensorik Hur hjärnan får en bild av vad som händer i munnen och det påverkar även motoriken i munnen. Den viktigaste nerven för ansiktets känsel är trigeminus med sin kärna som ligger inne i skallen. (Se anteckningar/instuderingshjälp om kranialnerver.) Munhålan och viss delar av ansiktshuden innerveras av trigeminus afferenta olika grenar. Glossopharyngeus, sensoriskt och smakförmedlande för tungans bakre 1/3. Även sensoriskt till svalg, gombågar och tonsiller. Vagus bland annat muskler och slemhinna i larynx, trachea och esofagus. Den typen av mekanoreceptorer som finns i hud är inte begränsade till kroppshuden, de finns även i slemhinnor och då även i munslemhinnan. finns de också Mikroneurografi: en elektrofysiologisk metod för mätning av nervimpulser i enskilda nervtrådar. Metoden utvecklades av den svenske kliniske neurofysiologen Karl-Erik Hagbarth (1926–2005) och hans medarbetare under 1970-talet. För att kunna mäta impulserna sticks fina nålar in i nerven. Såväl utåtgående som inåtgående signaler kan mätas. Det går att plocka upp aktionspotentialer från ett enda axon och se vad de har för funktion och väg. Bilden ovan: Ett försök där nervsignaler och enskilda aktionspotentialer syns på den övre kurvan. En elektrod som mäter det är införd i en nerv. En styvt litet strå är kopplad till en kraftmätare. När man trycker ner det lilla ståt i tungan så kan man se med vilken kraft man trycker via den undre kurvan. På detta sätt kan man se hur aktionspotential fyras av när områden på tungan stimuleras mekaniskt. Det finns alltså mekanoreceptiva axon som är kopplade till mekanoreceptorer som sannolikt är de samma som de som finns i huden. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 11.52.32.png Bilden ovan: Olika receptiva fält på tungan. Inom fältet kommer mekanoreceptorn att aktiveras om det förekommer mekaniskt stimuli. En punkt i mitten är mest känslig och det är förmodligen precis där under som själva recepten sitter. I den högra bilden ses tre olika typer av axon. Det första axonet ger ett statiskt svar och påminner om hur Merkelreceptorer i huden fungerar, även om man inte med säkerhet kan säga att det är en sådan. Andra axon registrerar förändringar och har ett dynamiskt svar, de reagerar precis när något aktiverar dem och sedan när trycket släpper, men tystnar däremellan. Den första typen informerar kontinuerligt hjärnan om tryck och belastningsförhållanden i munhåla medan den mellersta typen informerar om något händer i sitt receptiva fält, om belastningen, trycket beröringen förändras. Den nedersta typen är en blandning av de två föregående, de har både ett statiskt och ett dynamiskt svar. Tillsammans täcker de olika berörda kranialnerverna in hela munslemhinnan och innerverar tillsammans dess somatosensorik. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 11.52.51.png * Matens konsistens - de mekanoreceptorer som reagerar dynamiskt är bra på att känna matens konsistens. Storleken på de receptiva fält som aktiveras talar om för hjärnan och maten är tillräckligt finfördelad eller inte. Denna information används till att bestämma om det är dags att svälja bolus eller inte. * Dessa receptorer kan så klart också känna av det som normalt finns i munhålan, som till exempel tänderna. Alltså inte bara om yttre stimuli. Bilden ovan visar hur mekanoreceptorer i tungans spets reagerar varje gång som tungan stöts mot tänderna. Detta ger hjärnan information om vart tungan befinner sig. =Sensorisk funktion i tänderna= image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.46.35.png Bilden ovan: Vissa grenar av de nerver som innerverar munhålan går inte in i pulpan utan innerveras vävnaden som är runt omkring. Nervtrådar kilar in sig mellan bindvävsfibrerna i peridontalligamenten (tandens upphängningsanordning). De förgrenar sig och vissa bildar kapselförsedda strukturer som påminner om Ruffinireceptorer och de kallas periodontalreceptorer (PC). Med mikroneugrafi kan man undersöka PC. Känner av mekanisk dragning och dess riktning. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.47.58.png Mandibularisnervens respons mäts och en kraftprob används för att dra och trycka på tänderna i olika riktningar. PC registrerar alltså det tryck eller drag och i vilken riktning som tänderna utsätts för. I slutänden handlar det om att känna med vilken kraft vi tuggar. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.48.23.png Bilden ovan: Olika aktivitet i ett axon beroende på hur tanden manipuleras. I just denna axon så sker en kraftig aktivering vid distal och även något vid labial belastning. Knappt något händer dock vi belastning i andra riktningar. Förmodligen beror det på att axonet har kilat in sin i ligamentfiber på en viss sida av tanden och reagerar som kraftigast när man pressar mot den riktningen. Andra axon täcker in tryck i andra riktningar. Om man summerar all information från de olika receptorerna i peridontalligamenten så får hjärnan en samlad bild vad som sker, till exempel vid tuggning. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.49.00.png Bilden ovan: Axon går in i tandpulpan och är viktigt för tandens nociception. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.49.41.png Bilden ovan: Gränsskiktet mellan pulpa och dentin. Axon som går ut i dentinet och följer odontoblastutskotten en i dentintubuli. Dessa axon är lätt myeliniserade och är a-delta axon. Axonen löper bara ett par tiondelsmillimeter in i dentinet. De går inte hela vägen ut till emaljgränsen. PULPAN - C fibrer omyeliniserad axonerna i pulpan ( dov, molande smärta) DENTIN v- A delta fibrer axonerna som går ut i dentinet (myeliniserade) (stark distinkt smärta) image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.50.08.png Bilden ovan: Sövda försöksdjur har undersökts med avseende på vad som aktiverar receptorer i dentin. De flesta tortyrredskap som finn på en genomsnittlig tandläkarmottagning ger upphov till aktionspotentialer från receptorer i dentin. Som synes så ger borrning rejäla utslag. Vid temperaturändring ger ett dynamiskt svar. Ändringen ger stort svar, men det finns även en statiskt svar som signalerar vilken temperatur det handlar om. Det är en skarp distinkt smärta. Det gäller även blottade tandhalsar, något som ofta kommer med åren. Då kan det göra rejält ont att äta till exempel en glass. Dessa axon har receptiva fält. Om kyla appliceras på plats a så fås en reaktion, om man sedan förflyttar kylan och applicerar den lokalt på andra sidan tanden, plats b så får man svar från plats a, men först senare, då kylan har hunnit sprida sig dit från punkt b andra sidan tanden. Det kan ta 10-30 sekunder. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.50.39.png Bilden ovan: Hydrodynamik teorin Dessa axon går ju inte så långt ut i dentinet. Hur kan vi då känna det som appliceras på ytan av dentinet? Teorin av vad som ligger bakom detta är att receptorerna känner av de förändringar i vätskeflödet som uppstår in dentintubuli när man mekaniskt stimulerar dentinet på ytan. Bilden till höger ska visa dentintubuli med odontoblaster och odontoblastutskott och a-delta-axon. Själva vätskan kommer från blodkärlen i pulpan (se anteckningar om cirkulationsfysiologi). Det finns teorier om att denna vätska har en skyddande funktion. Om dentinet är blottat skulle denna vätska skölja bort bakterier som annars skulle kunna ta sig in i pulpan. Om ytan till exempel kyls så uppstår ett termiskt flöde i vätskan och det är denna typ av flödesförändring som dessa receptorer då skulle känna av. Vätskan kommer att röra sig mot det kalla eller från det varma. En skada på tubulit, som vid borrning skulle då öka mängden av flödet i tubulit och det skulle registreras av receptorerna. Vid experiment har en tubuli borrats upp och en vätskekammare placerats ovanför. Sedan har man pressat vätska och detta ger då upphov till en skarp och distinkt smärta. Exakt var receptorerna på axonet sitter vet man inte, man antar att det är som med huden, att det är den distala biten av axonet som fungerar som receptor. Dessa axon har förmodligen också temperaturkänsliga jonkanaler, så det är inte bara vätskeflödet som påverkar. Detta är en sort skiss, och mer än så kan vi inte förklara det idag. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.51.24.png En del av axonerna stannar i pulpan och sticker inte ut i dentinet. De är **omyeliniserade c-fiber**. I tanden skiljer det sig alltså från hur det fungerar i huden, där ju a-delta och c-fiber blandas och innerverar hela huden. De finns fortfarande nociceptorer som är a-delta och c-fiber. Men c-fiber primärt i pulpa och a-delta primärt i dentin. **C-fiber i pulpan registrerar** * Temperaturstimulering - det tar en stund för temperatursänkningen att nå pulpan. Det går också långsammare i omyeliniserade c-fiber och därför tar det en stund innan aktivitet registreras i dessa axon. Det tar 10.15 sekunder innan man ser de första aktionspotentialen i ledningselektroden. I a-delta fiber i dentin går fortledningen snabbare, det är kortare avstånd och snabbare fiber. * Inflammatoriska mediatorer - bradykinin är en av dem. * Mekanisk stimulering i pulpan, till exempel vid tryckökning vid en inflammation * Detta ger upphov till en mer ”dov molande smärta” och som upplevs vid pulpainflammation På samma sätt som det finns nociceptorer i slemhinnan precis som det finns i huden. I oral slemhinna fungerar smärta på samma sätt som i huden. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 12.52.46.png Bilden ovan: Muskelreceptorer av en speceill typ finns i tvärstrimmig muskulatur. De kallas muskelspolar och de är känsliga för muskelns längd. De reagerar på längsförändringar och sträckningar av muskeln. En muskelspole består av muskelfibrer som är förändrade och specialiserade. De är omgivna av en kapsel och de förankras via bindväv till omkringliggande muskelfibrer och till bindväven som omger muskeln. Masseter kan innehålla upp mot tusen muskelspolar. De sitter blandade parallellt med och mitt emellan de muskelfibrer som utvecklar kraft i muskeln. Fibrer som sitter inne i en muskel, men som inte är med och utvecklar kraft kallas intrafusala muskelfibrer. Det utgår afferenta och efferenta axon från och till muskelspolen. Bilden visar gråa axon som virar sig runt muskelspolens fiber och lämnar seda spolen och går via PNS, kranialnerver till CNS. De finns flera type av afferenta fiber, men vi ska koncentrera oss på de som kallas för Ia-afferenter, "ett-a-afferenter" (romersk etta). De är känsliga för muskelns längd. Muskelspolen (MS) kontrolleras av CNS via efferenta axon som i bilden är markerade röda. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 13.57.34.png Bilden ovan: Mekanoreceptorerna har ett statiskt och ett dynamiskt svar. De känner av hur mycket muskeln är sträckt, men också hur snabbt en förändring sker. Mekanoreceptorer registrerar att muskeln sträcks ut och aktionspotential fyras av mer frekvent. Det dynamiska svaret gör att de är känsliga för en snabb utsträckning. Ju snabbare man drar desto mer fyrar de av i det ögonblicket. **Vad gör MS i praktiken?** Om vi tänker oss en spole i masseter, den kommer att sträckas ut när muskeln sträcks ut. Muskeln sträck ut när vi gapar. I realiteten får vi alltså via MS reda på hur mycket vi gapar. Eftersom de är dynamiskt känsliga så reagerar de också på hur snabbt man öppnar munnen, om man tappar hakan eller pratar kontrollerat. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 13.57.47.png Eftersom muskelspolen är känslig för utsträckning så kommer de inte att reagera på små muskelrörelser till exempel vid kontraktion. Det måste finnas ett system som kompenserar för små förändringar. CNS reglerar känsligheten på MS. Det sker via gamma-motorneron som aktiverar muskelfibrer i MS. * Nervsignalerna i Ia-afferenterna från en muskel åstadkommer, efter omkoppling i ryggmärgen (eller hjärnstammen), att muskeln reflexmässigt drar ihop sig, eller i vart fall starkt ökar benägenheten hos muskeln att dra ihop sig (sträckreflexen). Muskelspänningen/ tonus ökar. * Aktivitet i myeliniserade gamma-efferenterna. utlöser sammandragning av intrafusalernas (MS-fibrernas) ändområden och uttöjning av intrafusalernas mittparti, vilket aktiverar Ia-afferenten. Gamma-efferenter kan alltså reglera muskelspolens känslighet. * Trots att en muskel kontraheras behöver alltså inte de intrafusala fibrerna slacka och funktionen tappas. De intrafusala fibrerna kommer att aktiveras av gamma-efferenter och kontrahera i ändarna och på så sätt sträcks mittendelen av de intrafusala fibrerna igen och Ia-efferenterna kan registrera längsförändring även när muskeln förkortas. Alla kroppens muskler har inte MS. Andningsmuskler, bål och extremitetsmuskler har det, men bland tuggmuskler har inte alla det. Käkslutare har det men inte käköppnare, inte heller har ansiktsmuskler det. Mekanoreceptorer i ansiktshuden registrerar hur vi grimaserar och rör ansiktets muskler. Det räcker för att CNS ska få information om musklernas rörelse genom och kontraktion, i ansiktsmusklerna behövs alltså inte några mekanoreceptorer. media type="youtube" key="4vgf0uVkg5U" width="560" height="315" image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-13 kl. 13.57.59.png Bilden ovan: Nervtrådar som går in i senfästet. Nervtrådar kilar sig in i maskorna i bindvävs nätverket. De registrerar kontraktionskraft. När muskler aktiveras, kontraheras så påverkar de senorna, som dras ut och aktiverar nerverna = golgi senapparat (GS). Registreras förmodligen via mekanoreceptorer. Hos människan har man inte hittat så mycket GS i tugg- och ansiktsmuskulatur. Man vet att de finns på djur. Om de hade funnits i masseter så hade GS signalerat till CNS med hur stor kraft muskeln drar i senfästet och alltså med vilken kraft den kontraherar. Hon människan tycks inte denna funktion vara speciellt uttalad i tuggmuskulaturen, däremot i kroppens övriga extremitets muskler. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 12.30.54.png Bilden ovan: Summering av receptorsystem i munhåla och ansikte * Receptorer i ansiktshuden * Receptorer i munnens slemhinna som kan känna av beröring, smärta och temperatur * Muskelspolar som registrerar muskelns kontraktion i käkslutarmuskler * (Golgi senorgan som ju inte är så uttalade hos människan vad det gäller tuggmuskler/ansiktsmuskler) * Periodontalreceptorer kring tanden i ligamenten = belastning * Tandpulpa (dov smärta) och densitets (skarp smärta) receptorer = nociceptorfunktion image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 12.36.00.png Bilden ovan: Signalerna går via sin respektive KN in till hjärnstammen till olika KN-kärnor. Sensoriska trigeminuskärnor är i bilden markerade gula. En central del av sensoriken är förmedlad av trigeminuskärnor. Det gäller även andra nervtrådar från vissa andra KN som har med orala funktioner att göra. De kopplas om i hjärnstammen som är första omkopplingstationen i CNS. (Namnen på kärnorna enligt bild.) Vissa trådar av trigeminusnerven är motoriska och innerveras tuggmuskler. Den motoriska kärnan är markerad blå. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 12.38.04.png Bilden ovan: Var de olika afferenta delarna tar vägen. Kroppskarta i gyrus postcentralis där den somatosensoriska hjärnbarken ligger. I detta område utgör ansikte och mun en stor del. =Trigeminothalama banan= * **Trigeminothalama banan:** Detta kommer att röra oss eftersom den trigeminothalama banan för med sig nociceptiva signaler från munnen och tänderna. * **Afferenterna terminerar i sin kranialnervskärna** i **hjärnstammen** och * en av **trigeminusnervens** kranialnervskärnor kallas för **spinala trigeminuskärnorna**. * **Här terminerar nociceptiva afferenter**, tar **kontakt med nervceller** som **kopplar om informationen** och * **korsar över den till andra sidan** och * **bildar en uppåtstigande bana.**... * **den trigeminothalama banan**, upp **till thalamus** och * **till slut till den primära somatosensoriska cortex = hjärnbarken** **Informationen går till cortex via tre synapser** # vid ganglion trigeminale # vid trigeminus kärnor (i medulla) # vid thalamus (Se anteckningar om smärta.) image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 12.52.52.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 12.54.13.png Bilder ovan: Via magnetröntgen kan man se hur blodflödet i hjärnan går till de områden som är aktiverade. När olika mekanoreceptorer i munnen aktiveras ses vilka områden i gyrus postcentralis, en vindling bakom sulcus centralis och ansiktets somatosensoriska cortex som aktiveras och därmed representerar olika specifika orala områden. (Det motoriska centrumet ligger i stället i en vindling framför sulcus centralis.) En del av orala somatosensoriska signaler hamnar slutligen i //**orbitofrontala cortex**// (OC) som annars bearbetar lukt och smak. Man tror att OC är lite av en oralsensorisk area som sätter integrerar och sätter samman lukt och smak och konsistens och viskositet och temperatur med mera från det vi äter. =Motorik och motoriska program= image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 13.22.41.png Allmänna principer kring motorisk kontroll Det kan vara lite svårt att få ett kunskapsmässigt grepp om vad motorik är, det är ingen kunskap man får med sig från gymnasiet och det sker ju så att säga per automatik. Att be någon förklara hur hen knyter skorna är svårt. Man bara gör det, utan att fundera över detaljer kring vilka muskler och receptorer och nerver som är involverade eller kunna beskriva hur det sker. Ett sätt att närma sig kunskap om motorik är att fundera kring vilka problem som hjärnan måste lösa för att motoriken ska fungera, samt vad en rörelse faktiskt är. Ett sätt att göra det är att betrakta en rörelse. Bilden ovan: Är tagen av en engelsk fotograf i slutet på 1800 talet. Han studerade och fotograferade rörelser genom att ställa upp en rad lådkameror och utlösa dem så att han fick sekvensbilder på olika rörelser. (http://www.ne.se/uppslagsverk/encyklopedi/lång/eadweard-muybridge) I denna bild: "Man walking, taking of hat" ser man några vanliga rörelser vi gör och vad vi har våra extremiteter till. # Upprätt kroppsställning (balanskontroll) - vår vanligaste motorik, sker hela tiden utan att vi tänker på det. Det är inte skelettet som bär upp oss, det är muskler. Tappar vi den kontrollen så faller vi ner, som vid svimning. # Gångmotorik - promenera # Räckrörelser - arm som ett räckverktyg # Griprörelser - handen som ett gripverktyg Han har även fångat något annat i bilden, nämligen att detta sker per automatik och att flera rörelser sker simultant. "Gå och tugga tuggummi samtidigt". Det ska också tidsmässigt samordnas = //**koordination**// **”Simultankapacitet” – ”Automaticitet” - Koordination** **Ett mycket stort kontrollproblem som CNS måste lösa.** image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 13.40.30.png Denna rörelse får illustrera övergripligt hur motorik fungerar. **Några rörelser:** **Flexion** anger en böjning, d v s en reduktion av vinkeln mellan två ben. **Extension** är en utsträckning eller utvidgning av vinkeln mellan benen. **Abduktion** betecknar en rörelse utåt, t ex av armen ut från kroppen. **Adduktion** är motsatsen till abduktion, d v s en rörelse inåt **Rotation** beskriver en vridning, som t ex när man vrider huvudet från ena sidan till den andra. Reflex = ”automatiskt” motoriskt svar på aktivering av afferenta nervtrådar Om man trampar på en spik så kommer alla flexormuskler i benet att aktiveras, reflexen kallas också flexorreflexen. Alla extensorer kommer att hämmas. //**Ipsilateralt - flexorreflex** (dra undan foten!) // * Aktivera flexorer (”böjare”) * Hämma extensorer (”sträckare”) För att undvika att man ramlar omkull så måste extensorerna i det andra benet, det som inte trampat på spiken, att aktiveras mer. //**Kontralateralt - korsad extensorreflex** (håll balansen!)// * Aktivera extensorer * Hämma flexorer * =korsad extensorreflex //**Agonist**// = muskler som primärt utför rörelsen //**Antagonist**// = muskler som motverkar rörelsen; exemplevis käköppnare och käkslutare är varandra antagonister //**Synergi**// = muskler som samverkar under en rörelse; i detta fall alla flexorer //**Koordination**// = ”timing”, tidsmässig samordning mellan muskler Alltså: komliceras reflex - automatisk - koordinerad och till viss del simultankapacitet förekommer image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 13.40.48.png Bilden ovan: Denna reflexreaktion utspelar sig i ryggmärgen. * Afferenter från nociceptorer i huden går till * ryggmärgen * via dorsalrotsgangliet * terminerar på nervceller i ryggmärgen På den sida där man trampar på spiken så förbinds smärtafferenterna via omkopplingar till motorneuron. Alla flexormuskler kommer att aktiveras av denna reflex, även om de på bilden får representeras av endast ett neuron. För att hämma extensorerna aktiveras av reflexen ett inhibitoriskt neuron som hämmar/inhiberar extensorerna. De neuron som ligger mellan afferenter och motorneuron kallas interneuron och de neuron som aktiveras kallas för excitatoriska interneuron. Det finns också banor som korsar och går över till den andra sidan av ryggmärgen. I detta fall via excitatoriska banor som aktiverar extensorerna i det andra benet och via inhibitoriska banor som inhiberar flexorerna. **Följaktligen:** En rörelse är helt enkelt en nervcellskrets i CNS som när den aktiveras kommer att aktivera en viss grupp av muskler på ett visst sätt och i en viss tidsordning. I detta fall är det en ganska enkel rörelse som innefattar ganska få komponenter. Vad det gäller andra rörelser, som till exempel grip och sträckrörelser är de betydligt mer komplicerade. De innefattar stora kretsar med många neuron och muskler och fler olika delar av hjärnan, lillhjärna, basala ganglier etc. och där har vi inte det fullständiga kopplingsschemat klarlagt. **Automaticitet:** Denna banan fungerar av sig självt. Om rätt stimuli aktiverar den så ser resten av reaktionen automatiskt. Just denna reflex sitter långt ner i CNS. Det går snabbt att aktivera den och rörelsen sker snabbt. **Simultankapacitet:** Vi har olika nervcellskretsar för olika rörelser som kan fungera lite oberoende av varandra. Gångkretsen (i ryggmärgen) och tuggningskretsen (i hjärnstammen) kan operera parallellt. Kopplingschemat kan bestämma och styra koordination och synergi. **Undersökning av motorik:** Att studera rörelser, i mer detalj än mannen med hatten kan ge oss information om både kopplingschemat och nervsystemet. Hur kontrolleras det på nervcellsnivå? Med utgångspunkt från ett rörelsemönster kan man dra slutsatser om hur nervsystemet borde vara konstruerat och fungera. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 13.41.04.png Om man känner på ett strykhjärna så vill man ha en utomordentligt snabb snabb och effektiv flexorreflex, bär man på svärmors dyra porslin när man trampar på spiken så vill man ha en något mindre intensiv reaktion. Hjärnan kan alltså styra flexorreflexens styrka. Det är interneuronen som styrs av hjärnan via nedåtstigande banor. Det som händer är att det excitatoriska interneuronet depolariseras och blir då mer känsligt för retning, det krävs mindre nociceptiv stimulering för att banan ska aktiveras. Detta sker redan på väg på badstranden eller på väg mot strykjärnet. Samma sak fast tvärt om händer då man bär det dyra porslinet. Descenderande banor har ökat inhibitationen av dessa banor och det ska mer till för att en flexorreflex ska aktiveras. På detta sätt kan hjärnan styra styrkan i de motoriska programmen. **Gångprogrammet** Gång är inte en reflex, men ett motoriskt program som finns i ryggmärgen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 17.19.29.png Bilden ovan: Under senare delen av 90-talet så sövde man djur och stimulerade elektriskt vissa områden i hjärnan och katten började då att gå. Man kunde också visa att ju mer frekvent stimuleringen var desto snabbare gick katten. Katten kunde också byta gångstil i relation till stimuleringsfrekvensen, den kunde fås att trava och sedan galoppera. Det man hade upptäckt var det kontrollsystem i hjärnan som styr gång, detta kontrollsystem har en bana ner till ryggmärgen där själva gångkretsen sitter. Detta kunde man visa genom att katter faktiskt kunde gå även efter en komplett ryggmärgsöverskärning. Det fanns alltså inga banor ner från hjärnan som kunde få katten att gå, men efferenter fanns från ryggmärgen till gångmusklerna. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 17.19.39.png Afferent stimuli från ett rullband räckte för att få katten att börja gå, trots att kopplingen mellan hjärna och ryggmärg hade blockerats med farmaka. Men det går faktiskt också att få i gång gångprogrammet utan sensorisk stimuli. Om de afferenta nerverna i benen skärs av kan katten ändå få att gå. **Alltså:** Hjärnbarken signalerar till ett kontrollcentra i hjärnstammen - en kärna som fungerar som på och av knapp som skickar signaler til ryggmärgen där ett motoriskt gångprogram finns Men det går alltså att aktivera detta gångprogram även utan hjärnan och sensorik stimuli genom att stimulera gångkretsen direkt i ryggmärgen. Skillnaden på en reflex och ett motoriskt program är att det motoriska programmet kan fungera utan extern stimuli. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 17.19.49.png **Upprätt kroppsställning:** Vestibularisapparaten ger oss information om hur kroppen är belägen. Detta går via afferenter till vestibulariskärnor i hjärnstammen till en nedåtgående bana, den vestibulospinala banan. Dessa banor löper i den främre delen av ryggmärgen och skador på detta ger problem med balans hos försöksdjur och patienter. Vestibulariskärnorna är aktiva hela tiden och det är en viktig del av det som gör det möjligt för oss att hålla en upprätt position. **Räck- och gripmotorik** image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 17.54.05.png **Repetition av några begrep:** //Cortico// = bark //Spinal// = som hör till ryggraden //Bulb// = eg lök, kula, knopp klotformat //**Basala ganglier:**// avgränsade strukturer (kärnor) av grå hjärnsubstans i den vita hjärnsubstansen djupt inne i vardera storhjärnhalvan. De ingår i det extrapyramidala systemet, som svarar för utformning av rörelseprogram och modifiering av muskeltonus. Genom ett rikt nervnät är de basala ganglierna sammankopplade med varandra och med storhjärnbarken, hjärnstammen, lillhjärnan och ryggmärgen. //**Pyramidbanan:**// (latin singularis traʹctus pyramidaʹlis (corticospinaʹlis)), anatomisk benämning på de motoriska nervbanorna (projektionsbanorna) från storhjärnan till ryggmärgen genom vilka impulser fortleds till skelettmuskulaturen. //**Pyramidbanorna (pyramidala systemet) förmedlar direkta, medvetna impulser till kroppens muskler.**// I ryggmärgens grå vävnad kopplas de övre motorneuronen till de motoriska nervceller, nedre motorneuron, som ingår i det perifera nervsystemets ryggmärgsnerver, vilka skickar impulser till skelettmusklerna. De nedre motorneuronen förmedlar sålunda slutligt informationen till muskulaturens kopplingsområden, ändplattor, vilket resulterar i muskelkontraktion och rörelse. //**Projektionsbanor:**// ledningsbanor mellan storhjärnsbarken, cortex, och de övriga delarna av centrala nervsystemet Från den motoriska barken (i pannloberna) utgår de efferenta projektionsbanorna ned till hjärnstammen, där impulserna kopplas över på olika nervkärnor, t.ex. hjärnnervskärnorna, medan merparten av de efferenta banorna fortsätter ned i ryggmärgen. De utgörs av pyramidbanorna och de extrapyramidala banorna och brukar sammanfattas som ”övre motorneuron”. **Bilden ovan:** Pyramidbanan styr grepp och räckmotorik Det är denna bana som kan skadas vid stroke och ge pareser (förlamning av olika grad) och muskelsvaghet. //**Pyramidbanan -**// (lat. tractus corticospinalis) det svenska namnet kommer av att den passerar ett område i hjärnan som kallas för pyramiden. Pyramidbanan är en ledningsväg av nervceller från motoriska delarna av hjärnbarken ner till ryggmärgen. I nedre delen av förlängda märgen ligger pyramidbanekorsningen där 90% av fibrerna korsar i banorna från höger till vänster sida av ryggmärgen, vilket är orsaken till att höger hjärnhalva kontrollerar vänster del av kroppen. * //**Primära motoriska cortex**// ligger framför centralfåran i hjärnan i //**gyros precentralis**//. Även här finns en **kroppskarta** och **ytan** som varje **kroppsdel tar upp** där står **i proportion** till **graden av motorik** som kroppsdelen uppvisar. Pyramidbanan börjar med övre motorneuron i motorcortex och axonerna från dessa celler samlas ihop till en bana. Därefter går pyramidbanan (PB) in i hjärnstammen och sprids ut något och börjar fördela sig till olika motoriska kretsar i hjärnstam och i ryggmärg. * En del av dem stannar i hjärnstammen och styr ansikts- och tuggmuskulatur = //**den corticobulbära banan**// * En annan del av banan fortsätter ner till ryggmärgen = //**cortiocospinala banan.**// I ryggmärgen fördelar de sig och det finns två corticospinala banor. Den största delen av fibrer går lateralt i den laterala corticospinala banan och dessa korsar över i pyramidbanekorsningen och detta resulterar i att höger hemisfär i huvudsak styr vänster sida av kroppen och tvärt om. Resten av fibrerna kommer att löpa i den främre delen av ryggmärgen och kallas således för den anteriora corticospinala banan, den kan korsa över längre ner. * Via interneuron terminerar axonerna till sist i nedre motorneuron. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 18.40.11.png Bilden ovan: //**cortkobulbära banan**// = oral och ansiktets motorik //**cortikospinala banan**// = räck- och greppmotorik image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 18.40.20.png Neuronen från den //**corticobulbära banan**// tar kontakt med olika KN-kärnor. Korsar över på flera ställen och ena sidan kan därmed påverka båda sidor av kroppen, undantaget den nedre ansiktshalvan. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 18.46.23.png Systemen samverkar Bansystemen måste samverka, nedåtstigande banor i hjärnan, motoriska program i ryggmärken och olika reflexfunktioner samarbetar vid en rörelse, till exempel vid gång (en krets i ryggmärgen). image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 18.51.25.png Monty Python - Ministry of Silly Walks media type="youtube" key="wippooDL6WE" width="420" height="315" Banor från hjärnan verkar och kan ställa om gångmönstret. Dels genom att generera en "silly walk", men kanske mest praktiskt vid ojämnt underlag, eller till exempel gån i uppförsbacke. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 18.51.37.png Informationen om ett hinder via sensorisk återkoppling och justering av gången kan alltså ske i ryggmärgen direkt, utan hjärnans inblandning. =Hur mycket är medfött och hur mycket är inlärt?= media type="youtube" key="XpqK-XUOB14" width="560" height="315" media type="youtube" key="CkGjOwPXsvo" width="560" height="315" Primitiva gångreflexer och flexorreflexer samt greppmotorik är medfödda. Men de behöver justeras en hel del. Vi föds med kretsar som ger oss förutsättningar för att utveckla och plastiskt justera dem till plastiskt och få dem att mogna. =Tuggmotorik= Vi har ett motoriskt program för tuggning. Det ligger i hjärnstammen. Men det kan påverkas av nedåtstigande banor från hjärnan och det kan stoppas och startas och styrkan kan påverkas. Vi kan ställa om tuggprogrammet om vi vill. Vill man så kan man tugga i valstakt. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.02.14.png Bolus = finfördelad mat med saliv Faser: * Avbitning - incisiver, så att vi kan få in det i munnen och börja bearbeta maten. * Reduktionsfas - molarer, tugga, sönderdela och mala samt blanda med saliv för att då det till en bolus. * Tungan och kinderna står för transportfunktionen under tiden som man tuggar. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.15.01.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.16.59.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.17.06.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.17.16.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.17.27.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.17.46.png Bilden ovan: Aktiviteten under tuggning kan mätas med EMG. Vilka elektriska signaler uppstår vid en muskels aktivitet? Det är mätbart även ovanpå huden. Det som mäts är extracellulära strömmar. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.17.54.png Bilden ovan: Reduktionsfas: Alternerande rytmiskt aktivitet hos käköppnare och käkslutare.Nedre delen av bilden är en uppförstorad sekvens. När en ocklusionsfas är avslutad tystnar de musklerna direkt. Då faller käken något nedåt på grund av tyngdkraften och att käkslutarna har lagt av helt. Sedan gradvis kommer käköppnarna igång och ökar gapningen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.24.30.png Tuggningen måste koordineras med förflyttning av maten. Om man har gjort en ocklusion så har ju matbiten ramlat av tuggytan och måste flyttas tillbaka dit igen. Tungan och kinden transporterar och det koordineras med ocklusionen för att tuggning ska kunna fungera. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.24.37.png Bild ovan: Plottat i detalj hur bolus förflyttas. Vilka nerver styr tuggningen? * Hypoglossus styr tungan - det är tungans motoriska nerv. * Tuggmuskulaturen styrs av trigeminus, via undergrenar till mandibularisnerven. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.39.57.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.40.11.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.40.19.png Bilden ovan: Nervcellerna i pyramidbanan reglerar inte tuggmönstret. De fyrar kontinuerligt. De aktiverar eller stoppar tuggprogrammet, som en på- och avknapp. Rytmen i tuggprogrammet upprätthålls av tuggprogrammet i hjärnstammen. Hastigheten kan påverkas av fyrningshastigheten i pyramidbanan. Den alternerande verksamheten från EMG återfinns i trigeminusnerven. Man vet inte exakt hur tuggapparaten fungerar, men man har en idé om hur den funkar. Bilden nedan behöver vi inte memorera. Men vi ska ha fått en översiktlig förståelse för hur tuggprogrammet kan fungera. Från pyramidbanan via kärnor ner till trigeminuskärnan och till motorneuron som aktiverar käköppnare och käkslutare. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.47.49.png Bilden ovan: * Pyramidbanan stimuleras kontinuerligt elektriskt. Man har sedan följt pyramidbanans olika omkopplingar i hjärnstammen till trigeminuskärnan där motorneuronen sedan tar vid. Vad händer med impulsmönstret (IM). * I första kärnan - PGC ändras inte IM, det är som i pyramidbanan, en skur av impulser * I GCO-kärnan har IM ändrats och kommer nu i intervaller. Alla nervceller har samma (klock)rytm, omväxlingen som behövs mellan öppnare och slutare finns dock inte * I PCRF finns det två olika typer av celler, båda skickar signaler i skurar, men de alternerar. När den ena fyrar är den andra tyst. * I trigeminuskärnan är aktionspotentialer från käköppnare kontinuerliga med celltyp A i PCRF-kärnan och slutare med celltyp B i PCRF-kärnan. * I trigeminuskärnan skiljer det sig mellan öppnare och slutare. Båda får en depolarisation från kärnan ovanför men slutarna får också en inhibitation mellan cyklerna. Detta var reglering uppifrån, men hur fungerar reglering nerifrån? image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 19.47.58.png * Receptorer i ansiktshuden * Receptorer i munnens slemhinna som kan känna av beröring, smärta och temperatur * Muskelspolar som registrerar muskelns kontraktion i käkslutarmuskler * (Golgi senorgan som ju inte är så uttalade hos människan vad det gäller tuggmuskler/ansiktsmuskler) * Periodontalreceptorer kring tanden i ligamenten = belastning * Tandpulpa (dov smärta) och densitets (skarp smärta) receptorer = nociceptorfunktion Denna information går in i de olika trigeminuskärnorna: * Mecencephal * Sensorisk huvudkärna * Spinal - går nästan i ryggraden * Motorisk kärna image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.07.05.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.07.31.png Beröringssensorik i ansikte och munhåla och från periodontalreceptorer går till mitten - den sensoriska huvudkärnan Muskelspoleinformation går till mecencephala kärnan och något lite till den sensoriska huvudkärnan Nociception, smärta och temperatur från munhåla och ansikte och pulpa och dentin går till den spinala kärna Mekanoreceptorer i munslemhinnan hjälper oss att avgöra om vi bitit av tillräckligt, om konsistensen är tillräckligt bra och finfördelad nog för att svälja bolusen. Om man lokalbedövar munslemhinnan så kommer man att börja svälja för stora bitar. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.07.44.png Käköppnarreflex Motsvarigheten till flexorreflexen, fast i munhålan. Den gör att tuggprogrammet stannar av och käken öppnas. Alla som tuggat på något vasst eller druckit något mycket hett vet att man omedelbart öppnar munnen. Reflexen utlöses också av för hård tuggning, det vill säga om periodontalreceptorerna (PR) känner av kraftig belastning. Ytterligare en sak som kan utlösa reflexen är beröring av läpphuden, fungerar dock inte om man gör det på sig själv. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.17.32.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.17.41.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.22.28.png En försöksperson får bita och man läser av på en skala med vilken kraft man biter. Personer får initialt hålla tänderna hopbitna statiskt och sedan bita av. Överst i bilden ser man hur jämn kraften är i normala fall och lagom för att sedan bita av. Funktionen av PC kontrolleras genom att man sedan applicerar lokalbedövning och slagit ut PR. Då ser man att det blir oproportionerligt hög bitkraft och ojämn kraft när de biter statiskt. (Ett kilos tryck mellan incisiverna för att bita av en jordnöt.) Inte heller reglera trycket om försökspersonen får mat av olika hårdhet. Detta sker hos pat. men brygga eller implantat, de har inga PR. Det blir även skillnad i kraft mellan under och överkäke och man kan därför bita ojämnt och maten hamnar snett. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.28.12.png Bilden ovan: Fortsatt om vikten av PR. Man har här på EMG lagt på filter och manipulerat signalen för att få fram ett mer allmänt mönster och inte fokusera på detaljerna. Det som är uppmätt är kraften hos massetermuskel. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.29.41.png Bilden ovan: Man har plockat ut och kollar på några cykler i mitten av en tuggningssekvens. Man har jämfört pat. med intakta PR och pat. med implantat. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.29.51.png Bilden ovan: Blå linje - normala tänder. Högre bitkraft initialt som sedan sjunker i takt med att maten blir mer finfördelad. Grön linje - implantat. Har lägre bitkraft initialt och sänker den inte lika snabbt. Resultatet blir att den lägre bitkraften initialt hos patienter med inplantat gör att det tar längre tid att finfördela maten. Men oftast så kompenserar inte dessa pat. med att tugga längre tid och sväljer därför större och mindre finfördelade bolusar. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.39.09.png Bilden ovan visar tuggning från fyra pat. två men implantat och två med normala tänder. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.43.24.png Bilden ovan: PR bedövade och effekten det får under reduktionsfasen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.43.36.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 20.43.45.png Slag mot senan ger en mycket liten men snabb förlängning av muskeln * Längdförändringen aktiverar muskelspolarnas Ia-afferenter * Monosynaptisk excitation av a-motorneuron via reflexbana i ryggmärgen * Bara ett neuron mellan Ia-afferenten och motorneuronet, som alltså går tillbaka till samma muskel som kontraherades * Detta är mekanismen bakom vad som sker när man rycker med benet vid slag med reflexhammare Vad ska man ha denna reflex till? Osäkert vem som har kommit på det briljanta exemplet nedan men reflexen och dess funktion illustreras av att någon lägger en banan på en fruktbricka som någon står och håller med underarmen. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 23.32.22.png En funktion för sträckreflexen är alltså att under rörelser finjustera för ett oväntat motstånd, i figuren en banan som ökar vikten på brickan under pågående rörelse och belastar muskeln något och den tänjs då ut lite. Det oväntade motståndet ger en plötslig förlängning av muskeln > muskelspolar aktiveras > sträckreflexen ger ett ”extra krafttillskott” > muskelns längd återställs. Detta behöver inte handla om fruktbrickor. Denna typ av reflex finns även i tuggmusklerna, i de muskler som hade muskelspolar, vilket var de muskler som kan sluta käken och i detta fall just masseter. Den kallas då käkslutarreflexen och motsvarar alltså sträckreflexen. Detta kan testas genom att man slår med en reflexhammare på käken (man lägger två fingrar mellan och slår på dem). image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 23.41.02.png image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 23.41.09.png * Käkslutarreflexen är //**m**////**onsynaptisk**// * Signalen går in till //**mesencephala trigeminuskärnan**// * Signalen går ut från //**motoriska trigeminuskärnan**// via alfa-moroneuron image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 23.41.19.png ”Hur mycket ”gapar” underkäken?” ”Hur snabbt öppnas underkäken?” Vad signalerar muskelspolar i massetermuskeln? image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-14 kl. 23.57.42.png Hypotesen lyder att detta är viktigt för att kompensera för plötsligt ökat tuggmotstånd Käkslutarmuskler förkortar sig inte som förväntat (i extremfall inte alls) muskeln förkortar sig inte som den borde Högre aktivitet från muskelspolar i käkslutare - muskeln stannar ju kvar i ett längre och mer utsträckt läge. Ia afferenterna registrerar detta. ”Man gapar för mycket” Då aktiveras den reflexmässigt utlösta käkslutarreflexen, vilket ger en ökad bitkraft image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-15 kl. 00.02.41.png Gammamotorneuron måste aktiveras vid tuggning, annars skulle muskeltrontaktionen vid käkslutning göra muskelspolen obrukbar. Gamma-motorneuron sträcker upp spolen igen och håller dem fungerande. Ökad gamma-aktivitet ger en mer lättutlöst käkslutarreflex, det har man visat sker just när man är igång och tuggar. Ovanpå reflexbanan ligger gammamotorneuron aktivitet och ovanpå motorneuron aktiviteten ligger tuggprogrammet. Detta samverkar alltså vid tuggning. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-15 kl. 00.07.20.png Käkslutarna är inhiberade under den tiden som käköppnarna är aktiva. Men käköppnarna är inte inhiberade under tiden som käkslutarna arbetar. Det behövs inte eftersom käköppnarmuskler saknar muskelspolar. De kan alltså inte bli aktiverade och få en reflex utlösta i sig. Men tvärtom skulle kunna ske, när masseter sträcks ut, vilket sker vid tuggning skulle en reflex utlösas och munnen slutas. Det skulle göra det omöjligt att tugga, varje gång käköppnarna arbetade och därmed tänjde ut käkslutaren masseter så skulle käkslutarreflexen slå till och stänga munnen, och därför finns denna inhibering. image:Skärmavbild 2015-05-15 kl. 00.08.14.png * Sväljning utlöses då maten är tillräckligt söndertuggad. * Den pressas bakåt av tungan mot oropharynx * Mjuka gommen höjs för att förhindra att maten hamnar i näshålan * Maten trycks nedåt i esofagus av tungan * Epiglottis stängs för att maten inte ska råka hamna i trachea * Peristaltiska rörelser får bolusen att färdas nedåt i esofagus